teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Video 2*C
Video 2*C is a video rental store in Beacon Hills, California. It is notable for being one of several locations where the then-unknown Alpha committed one of his murders. It is a very large store located in a strip mall with an equally large parking lot outside of it. The only known employee of the store is Leveque, who happened to be the Alpha's victim, and his body was found by Jackson Whittemore while he was trying to rent a movie for him and his then-girlfriend Lydia Martin to watch that evening. Notable Events *Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin sat in Lydia's car in the parking lot, where they argued over what movie to watch. Jackson was insistent on Hoosiers, but Lydia remained obstinate and made the executive decision to watch The Notebook, a movie that they seem to have watched many, many times beforehand. ( ) **Inside the store, Jackson was looking around when the lights overhead started to flicker. He was unnerved by the fact that there was seemingly no one in the store, and when he called out for help locating The Notebook, he began looking around and ultimately found the store's sole employee, Leveque, laying dead in one of the aisles with his throat slashed open. Startled by this sight, Jackson tripped over a ladder behind him that was being used to repair the ceiling, causing a fluorescent light to fall to the flor and knock out the electricity for the entire store. **Meanwhile, Lydia remained outside in the car, where she was taking selfies and oblivious to what was going on inside. **Jackson heard the Alpha growl and ran terrified in the opposite direction as the Werewolf began leaping from shelf to shelf, knocking them over and almost hitting Jackson in the process. He ultimately flung himself face-down onto the floor, where the Alpha examined the claw marks on the back of his neck that he sustained several days earlier and seemingly decided to spare him. **The Alpha then ran across the building and leaped through the front windows to escape, shattering the glass and causing Lydia to scream at the top of her lungs in fear. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Lydia had managed to capture a photograph of the Alpha as he ran past her. **Sheriff Noah Stilinski was called to the scene and brought his son, Stiles Stilinski, with him. Jackson and Lydia were checked for injuries by paramedics and then left after Jackson insisted that they were fine and just wanted to go home. **On the roof, Derek Hale and his protégée Scott McCall were watching the scene happen below, having tracked the Alpha there as one of Derek's lessons for the newly-turned Beta. As the two left, a large red spiral was seen painted on the roof of the building, seemingly put there by the Alpha as a sign that he was seeking revenge against those who decimated his family. Trivia *This store was only seen in Season 1's The Tell. *The spiral found on the roof of the store was the second occurrence of the symbol being seen in the series, with the first being the twine spiral attached to wolfsbane that Derek formed when he buried the half of his sister Laura Hale's body that he could find. The spiral will become a very important symbol in the series and is meant to communicate the desire for revenge in a Werewolf. Gallery Video 2C exterior.jpg|Exterior Video 2C parking lot jackson lydia.jpg|Parking Lot Video 2C interior.jpg|Interior Video 2C interior 1 jackson.jpg|Interior Video 2C leveque body.jpg|Crime Scene Video 2C parking lot lydia.jpg|Parking Lot Video 2C exterior 1.jpg|Exterior Video 2C exterior 2.jpg|Exterior Video 2C roof derek scott 1.jpg|Roof Video 2C roof derek scott.jpg|Roof Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Season 1 Locations